Zero no tsukaima Dragón ball
by Dark Arcangel
Summary: Daiki es un descendiente del principe de los saiyajin, al igual que su antepasado es demasiado orgulloso y amante de las peleas, pero es convocado a un mundo lleno de magia, como reaccionara el joven saiyajin cuando sepa que tiene que ser esclavo de una enana pelirosada inutil.


Capitulo 1: En un mundo desconocido

 **Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic y espero sea de su agrado, les diré de una vez que el protagonista es un descendiente del príncipe saiyajin Vegeta, ya sé que se estarán preguntando el porqué de Vegeta, pues la recuesta es muy simple y es que en algunos fanfic que leí antes el protagonista era descendiente de Son Goku y quería crear algo original y que no le digan que me copio de otros, pero si por alguna razón se llega a parecer al fanfic de algún otro usuario les ruego me perdonen, y sin más rodeos empecemos con la historia.**

Era por la mañana cuando un joven saiyajin salía de su casa ubicada en las montañas y se despedía de su hermana y su novia, la más pequeña, es decir, la hermana del joven saiyajin le dijo: -"hermano regresa pronto", el chico les dijo: -"no se preocupen, regresare lo más pronto posible" les respondió el chico con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Mientras, en otra dimensión en un universo desconocido y planeta desconocido

Se encontraba un gran número de estudiantes vestidos con unas capas de color negro y uniforme escolar estaban en su ceremonia para invocar a sus familiares, todos a excepción de una chica pequeña de cabello rosado habían realizado su invocación, todos empezaron a molestar a la chica de cabello rosado con que su invocación sería un fracaso, la pequeña ofendida los ignoraría y procedería a empezar la invocación diciendo: -"Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, más poderoso familiar..¡" Mientras la pequeña recitaba su hechizo una chica de cabello corto y de color azul volteo a ver la invocación por curiosidad, la pequeña peli rosada seguía con su conjuro diciendo: -"te invoco desde el fondo de mi corazón mientras pido..¡. Responde a mi guía.

Unos minutos antes en la dimensión de Dragón ball:

El joven saiyajin caminaba por las montañas lentamente cuando, de repente aparece una especio de portal con símbolos raros, el saiyajin curioso intenta tocar el portal intentando averiguar que es pero el portal absorbido al saiyajin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Volviendo a la dimensión de Zero no tsukaima:

Hubo una enorme explosión cuando la pequeña peli rosada agito su varita al terminar el hechizo, una gran nube de polvo rodeaba todo el lugar, de repente un hombre vestido con una túnica y con lentes les dijo: -" chicos, estáis todos bien?", todos los alumnos asintieron y se dedicaron a ver qué fue lo que invoco la chica peli rosada, cuando el polvo se disipo, todos pudieron apreciar a un joven con ropas oscuras y una bufanda de color rojo oscuro tirado en el piso, todos quedaron sorprendidos y de repente los estudiantes empezaron a burlarse de la pequeña y decían que había invocado a un plebeyo.

Una chica de cabello rojo carmesí exclamo: -"Era de esperarse de Louise la Zero"

La pequeña se dirigió a su maestro y le dijo: -"Colvert-sensei déjeme hacer realizar una vez más la incoación", el maestro movió la cabeza para dar una respuesta negativa y dijo que terminara la invocación o seria expulsada de la academia, inmediatamente todos notaria que el chico se levantó de golpe y poniéndose en una pose que ninguno reconocía.

 **Nota del autor: el chico saiyajin solo era amistoso y amable con su familia y tendía a ponerse violento y agresivo con desconocidos o con gente que muestre señales hostiles.**

El chico gritándoles a todos los presentes exigiendo de que le digan en qué lugar se encuentra, inmediatamente el profesor le diría que se encontraba en la academia de magia del reino de Tristain en Hakegenia, el saiyajin más confuso pregunto se pregunto si se encontraba en la tierra, al cabo de unos segundos les pregunto:

-"Quienes son ustedes?"

La pequeña peli rosada se presentó ante el saiyajin furiosa diciendo: -"Quien te crees plebeyo al dirigirte así ante un noble" el chico furioso dijo: -"Mi nombre es Daiki". La pequeña se presento y dijo: -"Me llamo Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, el saiyajin solo la miro y dijo:

-" Y que es lo que quieres mocosa?"

Louise furiosa le dice: -"Como un sirviente tan patético se atreve a llamarme mocosa, estúpido perro.", lo que Louise no sabía que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de repente el suelo empezó a temblar mientras todos veían a Daiki con una mirada asesina hacia Louise, el profesor Colbert se percató y se puso en medio diciendo:

-"No lastimes a la pequeña por favor, yo te explicare todo lo que sucede así que tranquilízate.", para sorpresa de todos el suelo dejo de temblar cuando Daiki se calmó, esto dejo a todos muy asustados. Daiki se alejó con Colbert y le dijo que empiece por explicar por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, Colbert le dijo:

-"Tú fuiste invocado por la señorita Louise para ser su familiar protector y servidor hasta el fin de la vida de mi estudiante"

Daiki con una mirada muy fría le dijo a Colbert que no estaba interesado, el profesor trato de convencerlo y este aun molesto sujeto del cuello a Colbert mientras le decía: -"Yo no trabajare para esa niña estúpida, y si me vuelven a molestar, no importara volver a mis días de asesino y acabar con todos ustedes". Daiki soltó a Colbert y salió de volando al tejado de la academia, lo cual sorprendió a todos mientras Louise pensó que consiguió a un familiar único en su tipo.

Daiki empezó a tener hambre y noto una de las ventanas abiertas, así que entro a la academia a buscar a alguien que le pueda ayudar con algo de comer, en su búsqueda vio a una chica de pelo negro vestida de sirvienta barriendo el pasillo y de inmediato fue a hablar con ella diciéndole:

-"Disculpa, me podrías guiar a algún lugar donde me puedan servir algo de comida?", la muchacha se puso nerviosa al ver al joven y apuesto saiyajin y le dijo que si conocía un lugar y que lo acompañara. La chica de cabello negro le pregunto: -"Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre?, Daiki le dijo: -"Mi nombre es Daiki, y cuál es el tuyo?," la chica dijo muy tímida: -"Me llamo Siesta, es un honor Daiki", después de unos minutos Siesta le pregunta a Daiki: -"Disculpa por la pregunta Daiki, pero eres un plebeyo o un noble", Daiki aprovecho la oportunidad y le pregunto: -"Siesta, me podrías explicar que es eso de noble y plebeyo?", la chica quedo de piedra y le explico que los nobles son aquello que pueden utilizar magia y los plebeyos no son capaces de hacerlo, Daiki se disgustó un poco al escuchar a la sirvienta y dijo: -" En ese caso yo sería un plebeyo, pero no sé ni dónde me encuentro exactamente."

La chica miro con confusión a Daiki y le pregunto porque estaba aquí, el chico saiyajin solo dijo que supuestamente lo habían convocado para ser el familiar de una mocosa de cabello rosado, Siesta al escuchar las palabras de Daiki se puso muy nerviosa y le pregunto: -"Como le puedes hablar así a un noble?", dijo Siesta mientras Daiki le dijo que al parecer ya habían llegado a la cocina, Siesta presento a Daiki al personal de la cocina.

Daiki se presentó formalmente y en unos minutos le trajeron a Daiki cuatro platos de comida, Daiki dio las gracias y empezó a comer, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la forma de comer de Daiki, pero para él era algo común debido a su herencia saiyajin, al terminar de comer le pregunto al chef Marto como podía pagárselo, Daiki insistió en este tema ya que a él no le gusta deberle favores a otras personas por más mínimos que sean.

 **Nota del autor: ya sé que pensaran que esta actitud que tiene Daiki sea de Vegeta, pero les informo que él tiene ese carácter debido a su pasado, y para dejar en claro Daiki tiene 21 años.**

Después de unos minutos el chef Marto le dijo a Daiki que ayude a Siesta en unos cuantos caseres el día siguiente, Daiki acepto y dijo que exploraría un poco la academia, al cabo de unos minutos empezó a atardecer y Daiki pensó que necesitaría buscar un lugar donde dormir, luego de unos minutos meditando recuerda que su hermana siempre coloca una caja llena de capsulas que contenían una casa y mucha comida en caso que necesite acampar o algo por el estilo, mientras el joven saiyajin examinaba cada una de las capsulas se sorprendió de que una de esas era la nave espacial con una cámara de gravedad para que entrenara, el solía quejarse de lo muy exagerada que solía ser su hermana pero a estas alturas empezó a cambiar de parecer.

Saco la capsula de la casa y apretó el botón en la parte superior para posteriormente arrojarla y hacer aparecer una casa parecida a la del difunto Son Goku. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no era muy diferente de su casa en su mundo, este decidió sacar la nave de su capsula para entrenar un poco hasta que oscurezca, durante su entrenamiento, la casa y la nave llamaron la atención de Louise, a lo cual se acerca sigilosamente para encontrar que en un extraño objeto de forma esférica se encontraba el familiar que había invocado entrenando, la pequeña noto que el demi-saiyajin era verdaderamente fuerte, pensó que su familiar no abandonaría las instalaciones así que decidió dejarlo por el resto del día.

Daiki salió de la nave al darse cuenta de que ya era de noche, así que decidió ir a darse una ducha y comer algo antes de dormir, al día siguiente, Daiki empezó a buscar el ki de Siesta y luego se dirige a encontrarse con ella.

En la parte de una fuente en el interior de la academia se encontraba Siesta un poco nerviosa, a lo cual después se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de que Daiki estaba atrás saludándola, ella le saludo amigablemente a lo que le pregunto que tenía que hacer primero, ella le dijo que le ayude a entrega unos pasteles a los nobles que se encontraban afuera.

El saiyajin procedió a hacer lo que le pidieron, le llevo un pastel a un chico de cabello rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de una chica con el mismo color de cabello, Daiki se acercó y le dejo el postre sin decir nada, el chico se levanta y le grita a Daiki: -"Mesero, acaso no sabes respetar a los nobles?", Daiki no se inmuto y procedió a seguir su camino, en el camino una chica de cabello castaño y con una capa color marrón le pregunta si ha visto a un chico de cabellera rubia, Daiki respondió: -"Te refieres a aquel chico sentado en esa dirección", dijo el saiyajin señalando con su dedo, la chica afirmaría y le daría las gracias al saiyajin. Este se quedaría a presenciar la escena que se formó cuando las dos chicas supieron que el rubio estaba saliendo con ambas a la vez, la chica de cabello castaño empezó a llorar mientras que la rubia estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara.

El chico rubio dijo: -"Esto no es lo que parece Montmorency, te juro que no sé nada de esta chica de primero", el chico rubio intenta culpar a Daiki después de recibir la cachetada en la mejilla derecha. El chico rubio dijo: -"Te reto a un duelo plebeyo por causar este desastre, te espero frente a la sacristía", Daiki acepto el duelo y siguió la energía del chico hasta llegar a la sacristía, Siesta al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió fue a buscar a la ama de Daiki ya que sabía quién era gracias a la corta descripción que le dio Daiki.

En el área de batalla el chico se presentó diciendo: -"Mi nombre es Guiche el Bronce", Daiki no le dio importancia al comentario de Guiche y se puso en una pose de pelea diciendo: -"espero me diviertas un rato y no seas solo palabrería", Guiche muy furioso por el comentario de Daiki y agito su varita invocando a una golem de bronce diciendo: -"Esta es mi valkyrie y te dejara al borde de la muerte".

Daiki mostro una mirada de decepción y dijo: -"Parece que terminare con esto muy rápido", desapareciendo de la vista de todos y apareció atrás de Guiche sosteniéndolo de su capa y posteriormente colocando uno de sus brazos apuntando a su hombro y desplegando una espada de ki que perforo su hombro similar a la de Black o Vegetto, la escena perturbo a todos los presentes incluyendo a Louise, Siesta, Kirche, y una chica de cabello azul que esta junto a Kirche.

El joven saiyajin soltó al chico moribundo mientras mostraba una pequeña risa malévola, Siesta fue corriendo a detener a Daiki antes de que mate al chico rubio, mientras, en una oficina en lo alto de la torre el director Osmond y su secretaria Longueville observaban la pelea muy asustados del familiar de la señorita Valliere, Osmond mando a que traigan al chico a la oficina para poder hablar de forma más tranquila con el chico, también pidieron que traigan a la señorita Valliere para discutir el asunto respecto a su familiar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la oficina del director, pero la pequeña peli rosada estaba un poco asustada por lo que hiso su familiar, el director le dijo:

-"Seré breve, señor familiar le ruego que acepte el contrato con la señorita Valliere", estas palabras dejaron a Daiki pensativo y después de meditarlo por un momento les dice: -"Aceptare el contrato con una condición, la cual es que el contrato sea temporal ya no planeo quedarme y dejar a mi familia atrás", ambos aceptan y empiezan el ritual.

 **Nota del autor: En algunas partes de la historia me inventare algunas cosas para que todo encaje perfectamente, el ritual que mencione es para que el contrato sea válido por cierto límite de tiempo y puedan aparecer las runas de Gandalf en la mano de Daiki.**

Una vez terminado el ritual las runas del familiar empezaron a formarse en la mano de Daiki provocándole un dolor intenso, posteriormente el director les dijo que salgan de la oficina ya que estaba un poco ocupado, posteriormente el director manda a traer al profesor Colbert.

Minutos más tarde llega el profesor Colbert con una cara deprimida, el director le informo sobre todo lo sucedido con Daiki y con Louise, el profesor se decidió en ver cuales runas aparecieron en la mano de Daiki.

Mientras que Daiki y Louise se dirigían a la entrada de la academia para que después Daiki le dijera: -"Nos vemos mañana, Louise", la pequeña le dijo que podría quedarse en su habitación al ser su familiar, el chico negó con la cabeza y dijo que dormiría donde se sienta más cómodo y familiarizado.

A la mañana Daiki fue a la sala de su casa y se preguntó si el teléfono podría comunicarlo con su hermana y con su novia, sin pensarlo dos veces fue rápidamente y marco el número de su casa esperando que funcionara, después de dos intentos fallidos en intentar comunicarse con su familia, al tercer intento ya había perdido la mayoría de su esperanza en poder escuchar la voz de su hermana y de su novia, en ese momento alguien hablo por el teléfono diciendo:

-"Disculpe por no atender a sus llamadas anteriores, con quien tengo el placer de hablar?", Daiki estuvo a punto de llorar y dijo: -"Parece que hubiera pasado más tiempo desde que escuche tu voz Naomi", la pequeña saiyajin rápidamente dijo casi llorando: -"¡Realmente eres tú, hermano?", el chico asintió con una enorme felicidad de escuchar a su hermana, la pequeña interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo:

-"Donde estas hermano?, porque no podemos sentir tu ki?" esas eran las preguntas que más preocupada tenía a su hermana, este al escuchar las preguntas de su hermana se puso un poco serio y le dijo: -"No tengo idea de donde me encuentro pero quisiera que vayas a nuestra casa en la capital del oeste con Kaori y con Hiroshi para que busquen las esferas del dragón con la ayuda del radar", le pequeña respondió positivamente y dijo: -"No te preocupes hermano, iré con nuestra madre para conseguir el radar", Daiki le dijo:

-"Si Sheng Long no puede traerme dile que te de mi ubicación y ayuden a nuestra madre para construir una máquina que los pueda traer a mi ubicación" la chica asintió y dijo que iría por Kaori y Hiroshi que estaban en el bosque buscándolo, luego se colgó la llamada y Daiki empezó por ir a la cocina de la academia para ver a Marto y a Siesta, una vez llego a la cocina saludo a Marto y le pregunto en donde se encontraba Siesta, este bajo la cabeza y le pregunto a Daiki:

-"Ella no te lo dijo?, dijo el hombre muy deprimido, Daiki le pregunto: -"Decirme que?", el hombre solo le dijo que ella se fue esta mañana con el noble Motte ya que fue seleccionada para ser llevada como sirvienta de su mansión, Daiki un poco alterado salió de la cocina y le pregunto a uno de los nobles en que dirección queda la casa del noble Motte, este le señalo una dirección y este salió corriendo, Louise noto a Daiki salir corriendo después de hablar con un noble.

Louise le pregunto al mismo noble de que hablo con el chico de antes, este le respondió: -"El pregunto por la ubicación de la casa del noble Motte", la chica se encontró con Kirche y luego de hablar de lo ocurrido las dos van a hablar con Tabitta para que los lleve en el lomo de Sylph, esta después de escuchar lo sucedido accede a ayudar y se ven en la misma dirección.

Volviendo con Daiki, el chico salió volando y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el demi-saiyayin se diera cuenta de la enorme mansión que estaba un par de kilómetros de su ubicación, este aterrizo y fue detenido por unos guardias de la mansión, el chico sin tartamudear apunto con sus dedos a las piernas de los guardias y disparo un rayo de energía atravesándolos y pasando sin regresar a ver.

Daiki lanzo una ráfaga de ki para poder abrir la gran puerta de la mansión, este al entrar busco el ki de Siesta y se dirigió a su ubicación, al cabo de unos segundos aparece el noble Motte y le exige que se larga o perecería por intentar entrar a su mansión sin permiso, Daiki solo dijo: -"He venido por la chica llamada Siesta para llevarla devuelta a la academia de magia", el noble se empezo a reir y al cabo de unos segundos aparecen las chicas por la puerta e intentan detener a Daiki.

Kirche intenta negociar con el noble Motte para que devuelva a Siesta, debido a que no querían que Daiki termine matando a alguien, el noble les responde que si le consiguen el libro de la familia Zerbst dejaría ir a Siesta, Kirche sonríe y se presenta ante el noble Motte diciendo: -"M nombre es Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst", el noble se sorprendería y vería a la joven sacar un libro de sus pertenecías, la chica amablemente le ofrece el libro y dice que lo puede conservar ya que no tiene nada que le llame la atención, el hombre le agradece y le dice a un guardia que traiga a Siesta, en el tiempo que negociaban, todos notaron que Daiki no se encontraba en la habitación y lo fueron a ver afuera curando a los guardias que lastimo, después de que Siesta apareciera todos los jóvenes se empiezan a dirigir de nuevo a la academia, una vez que Daiki volvió a casa su teléfono empeso a sonar, el rapidamente toma el teléfono diciendo:

-"Hermana?"

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


End file.
